What More Time Could Do
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Alternate from Champagne for my Real friends, Real pain for my sham friends! What if Haley had reached Nathan, when she called him in jail. Naley
1. Chapter 1

-1**What More Time Could Do **

**Continues from the Newest OTH:** **What if Haley had reached Nathan, When she called him earlier?**

"I'd like a collect call" Haley said into the phone relaxing one of her hands on her orange jumpsuit.

"Alright who to?" The lady asked on the other side of the phone.

'I cant believe I'm doing this…' Haley sighed. "Nathan Scott"

"Alright we will put you through" Haley listened to the rings as she chewed nervously on her thumb nail nervously.

"Hey this is Nathan, You know what to do" Haley sighed loudly, 'He always answers his phone' Haley thought. She paused for a second at the beep than began.

"Hey Nathan I'm sorry to bother you but… well actually you cant call me back, so… me and Peyton and Brooke are in jail and I was wondering if you could come bail us out, its 500 dollars each. Peyton has money on the top of her dresser, Brooke has money under her bed in a box, and on top of my dresser, I have a little jewelry box, hopefully they'll be enough. I'm sorry for calling you but-" Haley heard a voice appear.

"Hello? Haley are you alright? I'll be down there as soon as I can" Haley smiled at how worried his voice sounded.

"Oh my god, Thank you so much, I'm so sorry for budding you-"

"Haley you could never bug me" Haley smiled and then she heard the dial tone.

"He's coming" Haley smiled.

"Who, Nathan right?" Brooke asked.

"Yup…" Haley smiled sitting next to Peyton. "I still cant believe im in here though for wearing one of those stupid stolen T-Shirts"

"Hey! Their not 'Stupid' And they were MY designs I should be able to take them back! And get paid for them!" Brooke Complained, Peyton sighed.

"Well instead you should have calmly talked to them"

"HALEY don't mess with me right now!" Brooke yelled.

Peyton held back Haley when she started to step forward Haley took a calming breath and stepped way back.

"Hey watch it Blondie!" some girl in the same cell called out.

"Shut up! This whole cell isn't yours its are cell too!" Haley shouted at her, Peyton and Brooke looked at Haley shocked, this girl was big, and for Haley to yell at her, was even bigger!

"Oh no you didn't!" The girl lunged forward punching Haley in a few different places. Haley then kicked the girl in the stomach, Brooke got up and punched the girl as Peyton pulled Haley up.

"Whoa Hales calm down"

"That bitch doesn't know what's coming" The girl said and it began again.

**TBC**

**Good? Review, More to come.**


	2. Two

**What More Time Could Do**

A/N: Wow… Honestly… I didn't think I'd get this much reviews.. I mean wow! I… Thanks! I just don't get it… I just… I'm really surprised I thought no one would like this… and I wouldn't have blamed them… I mean its just weird… I'm just… THANKS! LoL, It's my Birthday and you guys have made it the best… (because right now I'm alone.. All night and all day… I've been alone) But you've made it awesome! Again, Thanks!

Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked slowly into his old apartment. He took a slow look around noticing how different the apartment looked. More girly. Which is a good thing, considering he hadn't been, and wasn't going to be, A Girl. Nathan chuckled slightly as he saw a picture on the counter of Brooke, Haley and Peyton, they were standing next to the members of Fall Out Boy, Brooke had a very excited look on her face with her fist in the air. Peyton had a 'forced' smile with thumbs up, Haley had a huge smile, giving the 'rock on' sign with her hands. They weren't Peyton's favorite, as he could tell by the picture, but they were Haley and Brooke's. Nathan chuckled at all of them. They were definitely something else.

Nathan shook his head realizing that he wasn't even doing what he was here for. He had gotten Peyton's money, but it still left Brooke and Haley's. He ran into Brooke & Haley's room and laid at the side of Brooke's bed, on the floor, reaching his hand for the box under her bed, feeling it, he pulled it out, whipping of the top, and grabbing the money on top, ignoring everything else as he pushed it back under. He looked around the room, as he shoved the money in his pocket. He spotted the jewelry box Haley was talking about and started towards it. He went over and tried opening the small sparkly purple box, and realized he had forgot about the key.

'_Shit… Where did she say it was'_ Nathan thought and then it clicked. _'The mattress… right!'_ Nathan smiled, proud that he remembered, flipping up the mattress he grabbed the little key and shoved it in the box turning it left as he watched the top fly open. He grabbed the money, shoving it in his pocket. Nathan reached for the top about to close it as something caught his eye. A picture of Him and Haley at the party Brooke, Peyton and Lucas threw for them. Haley was laughing at Nathan who had just got covered in Silly string, by Lucas who was in the back holding up the can. Nathan chuckled.

'_That was a great day'_ Nathan smiled in remembrance, then Nathan frowned.

'_C'mon Nathan… Stop… You don't want to get hurt again…'_

I know.. I know… But… She's sorry, and, I can tell in her eyes… she means it.

'_That's what they all say'_

Haley's not like all the others though

'_Isnt that what you said before she left?'_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton pulled Haley off of the girl for the millionth time, Haley struggled to get free as Brooke stood in front of her.

"Let me at her Peyton, C'mon, we're in jail, let me have my share of fun" Haley muttered, tossing her arms trying to get free.

"Haley, what's gotten into you?" Brooke asked quietly. "Do you seriously think you could beat her? She's actually in jail for a real reason"

"I'm in here for a reason too!" Haley explained. Brooke tilted her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, for wearing a stolen shirt, that even you, didn't steal."

"No… I am here for a real reason"

"An what's that" Peyton asked, a little amused. Haley settled down as Peyton let her go.

"That's an easy one, I'm here…" Haley backed away from Peyton and Brooke, looking at the girl, who she learned, her name is 'Tiffany'. "To Kick this Bitches ASS!" Haley screamed as Tiffany flipped her off, Haley started towards her again, only to be lunged back from Peyton and Brooke grabbing on to her hands.

"Keep that **Cunt** away from me" Tiffany shouted. Haley's eyes widened.

"Oh no, you did NOT just call my friend a Cunt!" Brooke yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling me that, you don't even know me!"

"I know you enough to know that you're a cunt" She stated simply.

"Oh you WHORE!" Haley screamed ripping her arms free, And pulling the girls hair while kicking her in the stomach. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other for a second.

"Tutor-Wife's stronger than she looks" Brooke whispered.

"Hell yeah she is, look at the kicks she's getting in!" Peyton shouted.

"GUYS! STOP! The warden's coming! With Nathan!" Brooke shouted.

"Hey hey hey! BREAK IT UP!" Warden Dan yelled, hitting the cell, Nathan's eyes widened noticing it was Haley fighting this huge girl. Peyton watched Haley throw another punch in the girls face as she got up.

"BITCH!" Haley shouted getting up and brushing the dirt from her orange jumper. "Oh.. Hey Nathan… Police.. Guy…" Haley muttered nervously.

"This guy has came to bail you out." The girls nodded, as Haley smiled a thanks. Nathan stared at her noticing there was only one bruise on her arm and a cut on her forehead, then he looked at the girl on the ground, bruises all over her face and she was clutching her arm. The warden opened up the cell and allowed Brooke and Peyton to walk through, Haley began to walk toward the open cell, but the warden shut it.

"He's bailing me out too" Haley stated.

"Yes he is, but he's not allowed too"

"What? Why aren't I? What did she do?" Nathan asked nervously, scared for his wife, he searched Brooke and Peyton's face for answers. Brooke sighed.

"Me and P. stole my clothes back from Suburban Filth, And Haley didn't know they were stolen, and was wearing one of the shirts when the cops came." Brooke explained.

"Yeah she didn't do anything" Peyton said backing up for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for wearing it, I'll do my laundry more!" Haley cried. Her eyes watering. Nathan's heart dropped.

"I understand you weren't a part in the crime. But, you must stay for the night"

"WHY!" Nathan shouted, the warden gave him a stare. "I'm sorry, Why though, this makes no sense"

"Yes it does, she beat up her cell mate. Therefore, she must stay longer."

"Hey she was asking for it" Haley shouted.

"I didn't ask for-" Tiffany started.

"Shut up bitch" Haley scowled, Nathan's eyes widened at her action, Haley turned back to Nathan with a smile.

"Yeah she called her a 'Cunt' That's the worst she could be called!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What!" Nathan shouted, he looked at this girl sitting on the ground. "You are so FUCKING Lucky you are a girl!" Nathan shouted shaking the cell bars. Haley gave an apologetic look, and Nathan watched her turn away, she tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes as she went over and sat on the bed.

"Sir, exuse your language."

"Yeah.. You guys can just go… Peyton… Can you pick me up in Tomorrow morning?" Peyton sadly nodded, grabbing her clothes and heading toward the bathroom.

"Hey, I'll wait up for you at home… Oh and you put up one hell of a fight… Tutor-Bitch" Brooke laughed watching Haley chuckle, which caused the tears to rush down her cheek. Brooke sadly added "Hey… It'll be all over… I'm sorry for getting you in this mess" Brooke said walking away not standing to watch anymore, Haley quickly wiped her eyes dry.

"Hales… Don't cry… You know I hate to see you cry" Nathan told her, his heart melting. Haley just shrugged.

"Thanks for coming Nathan… It meant a lot to me" Haley gave a small smile, Nathan forced a smile, but failed, how could he smile watching Haley cry. The warden touched Nathan's back.

"You have to go sir. Visiting time is over." Nathan nodded slowly walking away his attention still on Haley, she gave him a wave goodbye and turned around facing the wall and he heard he sob.

-10 Minutes later-

Haley whipped her head around, she blinked a couple times, not believing what she saw.

"Hey" He said walking towards her.

"What are you doing here" Haley asked him.

"I asked the warden if I could come spend the night with you… Keep you comfort, you know." Nathan smirked sitting next to her on the small bed. Haley's smile widened, as she through her arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the cheek. Nathan smiled at the touch of her lips on his cheek.

"Thank you so much Nathan… I can't thank you more… This is the sweetest thing ever" Haley said as Nathan wrapped his arms around her. Nathan wiped the tears away that were forming in her eyes.

"Hey… Hales don't cry okay… It's alright now"

"I know… these are happy tears… Thank you so much"

"Anytime Hales, I'm here for you"

----------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Did you like it! I HOPE SO! LOL! Please review! It would be GREATLY appreciated… Since it's my b-day it'd be my present from you to me! J


End file.
